Uma Gets a Job!
" | image = Ep_5_title_card.png | number = Episode 5 | date = June 22, 2017 | length = 7:54 | prev = "Oobi Tries Lean" | next = "Oobi Tries Art" }} "Uma Gets a Job!" is the fifth episode. Fans consider it to be the funniest, most ambitious, and overall greatest episode of Edgy Oobi so far. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu *Grampu's lawyer *Manager *Judge *Welcher *Witnesses Logline Grampu forgets to pay rent and also happens to lose his job. Uma gets a job to save the house! Plot Oobi is on SoundCloud and plays Trapplesauce by Young $alami. Oobi starts to talk about all the lyrical skill that went into the track when he gets an email. He can't read, so he waits for Grampu to get home from his snake-milking job. Grampu comes home and says he was fired from his job since he didn't milk enough snakes. He went to a job interview afterwards, though, and is waiting for a call back to see if he got the new job. Oobi shows Grampu the email he got. Grampu reads it, and it says that the house rent is due next week. If he doesn't find a job soon, they'll lose the house. "We're gonna have to slang that good kush on the streets," says Grampu. Oobi isn't happy about this and says it would be a better idea to start up a business to earn money instead. Grampu starts to like Oobi's idea when he gets a call. It's from the manager he visited for his new job interview earlier. Rather than give him the job, the manager tells Grampu never to come back and that the police will be at his house soon, since he failed the interview so badly that it was illegal. Grampu ends up having to testify in court against the manager. In court, the jury is being extremely loud. A judge with blue googly eyes gets them to be quiet by shouting "Order! REEEE!" and calling Grampu to the stand. When asked what he did on the night of the interview, Grampu declines to answer by pleading the Fifth Amendment. He is sentenced to "five years to life" in jail. Now that Grampu's gone and has no job, Oobi and Uma decide to open the family business they mentioned earlier. They make a sign with the words "Booty 50% off" on it and Uma walks outside with it. Their first and only customer is a welcher who looks suspiciously like the judge from earlier. Careless Whisper by George Michael plays as they go to the sink and wash their hands together. It turns out that Oobi was in the bathroom the whole time, and he interrupts them by flushing the toilet. He walks off wearing a pimp daddy costume with a big multicolored scarf and gold glasses. Uma says to the welcher, "That'll be fifty dollars, please." He only gives her one dollar, so Uma calls Oobi (now called Pimp Daddy) to deal with the welcher. "Pimp Daddy, we've got a problem!" Upbeat piano music plays as Pimp Daddy introduces himself and tells the welcher to hand over his wallet. "What if I don't?" asks the welcher. Pimp Daddy chases him down and buries him in the yard as dramatic music plays. He realizes a trio of hands were watching him the whole time, so he has to get rid of the witnesses. The first witness, a blue-eyed hand, jaywalks across the street. Pimp Daddy takes his car and runs him over. The second witness, a red-eyed hand, goes home to take a bath. Peaceful music plays as he sits in the tub. Carl Orff's O Fortuna plays as Pimp Daddy drags an oversized toaster to the tub. In slow motion, he throws it in and shocks are heard, showing that he got rid of the second witness. The third witness is on the toilet saying "My name is Jeff!" Messa da Requiem: Dies irae plays as the third witness hears knocks at the bathroom door and realizes his impending doom. Random clips of Oobi eyes on a cat are played as the music gets louder and more dramatic. Pimp Daddy opens the door and shouts, "My name is Jeff!" as he exterminates the third and final witness. Speak Softly, Love from The Godfather plays as Pimp Daddy puts the three witnesses' pairs of googly eyes on a dart board. The entire scene is in black and white. The scene cuts to a happy scene of Grampu returning home, apparently having been released from jail and gotten a new job. "I got good news from my new job!" he says to Oobi and Uma. He sees the "Booty 50% off" sign and Oobi's pimp daddy costume and stands silently in shock. Gallery Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Oobi reading his email.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Court case.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Oobi's costume.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Booty sign.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Washing hands.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Googly eye witnesses.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Oobi at night.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Witness escaping.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Car in driveway.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Toaster.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Guy on the toilet.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Googly eyes on a cat.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Googly eyes dartboard.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Grampu comes home.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Job - Grampu and the kids.jpg Video Trivia *This is by far the longest episode, with a run time of about eight minutes. *As mentioned above, fans consider this episode to be the best of the entire series due to its use of hilariously fitting music tracks, unexpected plot twists, and ambitious use of space and perspective. *This episode features more characters than any other, with a total of ten if the manager on the phone is counted. *The entire third act of the episode can be seen as an homage to The Godfather. *"My name is Jeff" is a reference to the 2014 comedy film 22 Jump Street. *Oobi reveals that all of the characters' ages are intentionally ambiguous. *The kids charge $50 for booty when it's 50% off, so they must regularly charge $100. Category:Videos Category:Edgy Oobi episodes